FINALLY
by klove1
Summary: This was written October 17 after the conclusion of epi 20. There was a lot of tension between Eun Soo and Choi Young. She just declared that she would stay with him in his room. Our couple has so much chemistry that they deserve a lot more action off the screen.
1. Chapter 1

PART I

"And, I should be here, too?"

"Since this is General's room and you are General."

"Since I'm General?.. Here?"

"Here… without running away."

"Here, together with me in my room? Are you sure?"

He was towering above her, one more second and there won't be any more distance between their faces.

He smiled and backed off. Truthfully, he was pleased, and she was so cute in that outfit! But…

"I can not give you permission. I have certain privileges that come with my position, one of them is the ability to have a room for myself, no roommates."

"Even me?"

"Especially you."

"But why?"

"But why? You are kidding me, right? You do not know why? You still do not know why? You keep confessing your feelings to me. _I like you, I just want to love you every day, please let me stay by your side._ Is it all, or did you have something else to say? But why? Am I made out of stone? Am I not a man? Who do you think am I? Do you think it is easy for me to be next to you for 24 hours and not imagine more, not to want more? Do you think having you in my room will allow me to sleep peacefully, while feeling your presence next to me? Do you really believe that I can control myself forever? What the hell is wrong with you, woman?"

Only then he realized that he returned to the same position where he was before, towering over her, his emotions are a mix of anger, frustration, and a powerful desire; any longer and he would explode from the tension within.

She was staring him right in the eye, screaming back at him with the same intensity:

"That is what I was saying, seriously! You do not know why? You still do not know why? Do you not think I'm human either? Do you think I say I like you to every man who passes by? Do I seem like a woman who would beg to stay by your side? But why? Am I made out of stone? Am I not a woman? Do you think it is easy for me to be next to you for 24 hours and not imagine more, hope for more or want more? Do you think having you in my room will allow me to sleep peacefully, feeling your presence next to me? Do you really believe that I can control myself forever? What the hell is wrong with you?"

She took a breath and continued:

"Do you know the difference between me and you? At least I have the courage to say it, but you just hide under the pretence of keeping your promise or what not, all you ever want to do is to send me away. With all the screaming, you never said how you feel, did you?"

"Is this what you want to hear? Aish!" His fist smashed into the wall.

He was so mad. He was done. He had enough:

"Stubborn, incorrigible, fearless woman, I love you! I love you more than the world itself! I love you so much that I'm going crazy. I do not give a damn about my country, my king, my honor, my responsibility, as long as I can have you next to me. That's all I ever want. I'm completely owned by you. I love you in a way that a man should not love, because a man should not lose all of his reason like that. It's dangerous for a warrior to have so much to live for, you know. I used to hate you, I hated you so much for coming into my life and making me feel again, and now I am even more grateful for the same reason. From long ago, you always came first, I have loved you for a long time, Eun Soo. I have. It was never a secret from you, maybe I was trying to hide it from myself in the beginning. But not for a while now. My promise to you from that time, it has not been important to me once I realized, I love you and that's why I will protect you, always.  
I LOVE YOU. YOU AND ONLY YOU.  
You own me, I go where you go, I do as you ask, I belong to you. So if you want me to act on it, then release me. So that I can be a free man again to love as I please, not be held back, please release me!"

He had tears in his eyes from so much feeling and giving it all at once to her to wield her power over him.

"I'm glad we cleared that up. Now, listen well, Daejan. I do not want to own you, and will not order you. I release you from whatever it is you think is keeping you away from me," she paused - "Since I do not have such thoughts. I'm here because I want to be by your side and you do not have to hold back for my sake."

He was breathing so hard, still shaking from the madness that just occurred.

He glared at her and said "My room, my rules. I will do as I want and you will do as I say. Get it?" , after taking a deep breath, he added softer, "Imja".

"Yes, Daejan." She smiled cutely at him.

That's it. He had to have her now, he had to stop her from teasing him, his embarrassment was too much to endure. He needed her at this instant, right here, in this room, he had to take her as his woman, to claim his love as she requested and be done with it. He was a man of action after all, take the most direct approach, and if that does not work, figure out next step.

He was a free man to love, finally.


	2. Chapter 2

PART II

Eun Soo was a little shell shocked. It was her usual bravado that helped her many times to deal with the king and court, Ki Chul and his minions, and poisonous snake prince Deok Heung, here in Gurejo. She did not really need to use it with the general. With him, whether she laughed or cried, she was herself. But today, under this bombardment of his raw emotions she felt like she needed to keep her defense up during their heated exchange. If she did not push him, she would probably never hear from him "I love you, Eun Soo".

His tirade was still ringing in her ears. He folded. The general folded in front of a woman, clumsily fit with trainee attire. He surrendered, and she won. But why is that she did not feel like a winner? Maybe, because in her fantasy, his confession would not be delivered in a screaming match.

She believed that if he continued his domineering approach, pushing her to the wall, getting so close, if he would actually make a move on her, she would have surrendered without any resistance. She would have surrendered, and he would have experienced the same passion he expressed, in reality. She was not a prude. She loved him so much and would welcome him, would give herself to him freely. Honestly, as much as she wanted it, she would have liked that to happen for his sake more. She did not realize before just how much he actually has been suppressing.

She was a little surprised at how nervous she got around him at that moment and how much power he had over her. She was anxious with anticipation of the resolution. Will tonight be the night? Will they be together at last? Or the fight ruined it? She looked at Young. She blushed, thinking that all this time he must have been watching her.

The Wudalchi general was at the other end of the room, sitting quietly on the bed. Just a few minutes ago, he wished to tear off her armor and clothes, and devour her body till his hunger was satiated. He was genuinely amazed at this outburst himself. He was obviously struggling to control the emotional flood that he unleashed earlier. Luckily, he had some time to collect his thoughts, to regroup and to tame himself. He wondered if she would think him a wild savage. What if she never forgave me? - this thought scared him.

"Imja, I'm sorry, if I was too crude, if I frightened you," his voice was back to his usual steady tone. He sounded slightly embarrassed. "I was not ready or planning to deal with any of it. I did not mean it to come out like that. I…" he hang his head as she approached him, lifting his face with her hands. His honest eyes, which were still full of desire for her, were moist with tears, betraying him.

"I meant what I said, I was not planning on having this conversation with you today. To tell you the truth, I was not planning anything at all. For the longest time, the only thing I could afford to focus on was your safety. You and me, we keep running and running… You keep making my life difficult, " he chuckled. His smile was so precious to her; she smiled back. "You always get yourself into these crazy situations, it's like you are a magnet for trouble," he continued.

In his eyes she could see his soul, she could see the kind of pain and joy she brought him.

He took her hands, moving them off his face. He guided his lips toward hers, slowly rising off the bed till he reached her in a kiss. Everything around them disappeared, they were so hungry for each other, savoring the taste of another's lips, tongue, the whole mouth, intertwining, merging. Eun Soo was loosing balance and becoming dizzy, but she did not care, because she was secure in his arms. Slowly, very gently he disengaged himself from her.

"I love you", - he was looking at her.

She barely grabbed some air. He lowered himself in front of her, on his knees, he declared his love for her:

"I hope you can forgive me. If you stay here, in this room with me, I will not hold myself back any longer."

"There is nothing to forgive, it is I, who is sorry, for making it difficult for you, my love".

"Will you be mine? Here, now. Because I need you."

"Yes"


End file.
